


Flowers

by fleecal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brain Damage, Gun Violence, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: Mattieu visits his boyfriend.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in 2014. I'm kinda embarrassed by it now, but I was really proud of it at the time so, to honour 2014 Bee, I'm posting it here.

Matthieu Williams looked at the blue cornflowers in his hand, then at the sky. Today he was going to visit his boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Cornflowers are Gil’s favourite.

He was currently next to his car. Gil was at the top of a large mountain. Not Everest large, but still quite a hike.  Not somewhere you could drive to. “Better get started.” Sighed Mattie to himself.

A few minutes into his hike, Mattie thought about Gil.

The two men had met some time ago; through work of all things. You see, Mattie is an official in the Canadian government and Gil, an official in the German (read as Prussian) government.

Though they were from very distant countries, the two men never had trouble keeping their relationship strong. They Skyped often. IMed almost hourly. And somehow, every month or so, one of them would find a way to fly to the other and visit. And they were happy.

Mattie smiled. They were happy. But, tragedy just  **had** to strike. Because God must hate happiness or something.

A year ago, Gilbert was at work when 28yo Adrian Kitz entered the building. Kitz had a gun. He shot two people. One of those people was Gilbert. Shot in the head. When it happened, Gil’s younger brother, Ludwig immediately got on his brother’s Skype. The conversation went as such;

_Awesome Gil: Hello. Matthieu?_

_Maple Mattie: Gil? Are you okay? It’s very early. Like 4 am._

_Awesome Gil: I’m sorry, Matthieu. This is Gilbert’s brother Ludwig. We met a few times when you came to visit._

_Maple Mattie: Oh. I remember you. Why are you on Gil’s Skype? Is everything okay?_

_Awesome Gil: …_

_Awesome Gil: Gilbert’s been shot._

_Maple Mattie: WHAT!?_

_Maple Mattie: Please tell me this is a sick joke._

_Awesome Gil: I’m sorry, Matthieu. It’s not. He was shot right next to his left eye. He’s currently in surgery. How fast can you get to Berlin?_

_Maple Mattie: Pretty damn fast. I will get there as soon as possible._

Back in the present, Matthieu looked at the flowers again. Blue cornflowers. Gil sometimes used to joke that Mattie’s eyes were the colour of blue cornflowers and Mattie used to laugh and roll his eyes at the albino. Today Mattie did not laugh or roll his eyes. He sighed and continued hiking.

About half an hour later, Mattie was at the entrance of a large wooden and metal building. It looked like some kind of spa or family cottage. You would think it was such if it weren’t for the large sign reading “  **Pinetree Medical Home** ”.

The nurse greeted Mattie politely, as she did every month. Mattie could tell she felt sorry for him. Everyone felt sorry for him. He felt sorry for him. The blond walked down the hall to room 1918. He knocked on the door. No response. “Gil. I’m coming in.” He called. He waited a moment before entering the room.

It was a nice room. Almost like a hotel room. There was a bed, a closet, a bathroom attached to the room.  And there was a table with two chairs under the window. Gil was currently sitting in the chair that faces the door, looking out the window. “Hello, Gil,” Mattie said. Gil continued to stare out the window. “How are you feeling?” No response. Mattie sat at the other chair and touched Gil’s hand. Immediately, the latter turned and smiled at his guest.

The doctors had said that Gil had some brain damage. He is unable to talk or feed or dress or bathe himself. He is basically a child in an adult body. They said that recovery was possible but unlikely. After that, Ludwig decided a medical home was the right place for his brother. Ludwig still had work, so he couldn’t care for his brother 24/7 and the man would need. This was the best place for Gil. So here they were. Every month, Mattie would fly up and visit Gil. It was both a sad and a happy experience. Gil always seemed to light up when Mattie visited.

Mattie stroked the Prussian’s hand soothingly and put the cornflowers in a vase with water. Gil smiled and pointed at a bird out the window. “I agree. That’s a lovely bird, Gil.” Gil just stared at it. “Do you want to hear about my month?” Gil just smiled at Mattie. “Well, after I went home last time, my brother came over and started yelling about flags and bats and stuff…”

***

“…And then I hiked up the mountain to see you.” Mattie finished. He couldn’t tell if Gil even was listening or could understand him, but Mattie just liked to talk to Gil to fill the silence. Gil used to talk non-stop and Mattie could happily be quiet. Now things were different. Sometimes Mattie wondered if Gil even knew they were lovers once.

Gil pointed to the flowers Mattie had brought. “I brought you flowers. Do you like them? I bought them especially for you.  They are called Blue Cornflowers.” Gil made a grabbing gesture. “Do you want to touch them?” Mattie asked as he gently pushed the vase closer. Gil poked one of the flowers curiously then touched a petal. “You can smell them too. Like this.” Mattie explained soothingly. Then he slowly smelled the flowers, letting the scent infuse with his mind. He pulled his head back. “Now you try.” Slowly, Gil mimicked the action. Mattie smiled. Then Gil smiled. “Do you like the flowers?” Then Gil did something Mattie never thought he’d do again.

Gil replied “Flowers.”


End file.
